No One Will Cry
by Becca the fiend
Summary: A collection of drabbles on death and moving on. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS INSIDE. Spoilers are frequent. You've been warned.
1. Meet Again

**AN:** First inspired by SixxA.M.'s "Life Is Beautiful." And in case you missed it before, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

It had all been so sudden. One day, they had been bickering and laughing at each other as usual, and the next, they weren't.

It was a small event – private. He hadn't been acquainted with all that many people to begin with, and fewer people had survived when the city fell.

Shion's mother had been unable to even look at the casket, if indeed she could see through her tears. She had bravely managed to stay through the short ceremony, though it was clear she was falling apart at the seams.

Even Inukashi had been a bit teary-eyed. Rikiga had been unable to attend. Sion – now a few years older – hadn't really understood what was going on around him, still too young to truly comprehend the concept of death, but knew enough to not bother the others present.

A few of his coworkers had come as well, but not very many.

As they were laying the coffin in the ground, he sang, just like they had all agreed _he_ would have wanted. The tune was woven with the tears that hadn't been shed, the emotions buried deep inside the man for the one now in the ground.

His voice never cracked, not once. Not when Karan had pulled him into her arms, not when the gravediggers offered their condolences to him as he simply stared as the grave they were covering.

He simply stood resolutely in front of the grave. Hours passed, and the world continued on around him, but he still did not move.

Finally, as the sun was setting, the man moved, looking up at the sky. His eyes were tearless, but his voice was thick when he spoke.

"We will meet again… Shion."


	2. Cold

AN: WARNING, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS AHEAD. (In case you didn't already catch that.)

* * *

The ground was so, so cold, but he found himself not particularly caring. Everything was cold, would always be cold. At least it would be a relief. Maybe then he could just stop feeling – stop _being_.

After all, even if he'd made it out, he'd never feel warmth. Not now, when the body beside him was just as cold as the floor beneath them.

A single tear ran down his face as he lay there on the cold concrete. He could've gotten out. He could've escaped. But he found that he didn't really want to.

"I don't want to be the only one to survive again," he'd thought. What meaning was there to living, anyway? He had nothing left. Nothing but the cold.

He didn't know how long he'd been laying there, before everything went numb. He could feel it coming – like a breeze, carrying the familiar song.

"I'm coming to meet you, Shion."

…

It wasn't until weeks later that their bodies were found. Shion was identified as being among the dead, and sent to his mother. No records existed on the body that had been found with him, no one came to claim him.

But they were buried together, just as they had been found. No one wanted to separate them in the end.


	3. Last Words: Part 1

**AN:** Inspired by a post going around Tumblr a short while ago on what an internet generator claimed Shion's last words would be, and my own desire to write something angsty with the premise of a "goodnight kiss." This is part 1.

* * *

There's so much blood. Too much blood. It's pouring out and staining that white, white body. He's so very pale. Pale and almost lifeless – but not quite.

"Shion, Shion stay with me!" He's gripping the other man's collar tightly. He's only barely under control.

An arm lifts, and a hand grasps at his arm. He does his best to ignore the weakness of it. Purple eyes lock with gray.

"Nezumi… Nezumi, I-" his words are halted by a coughing fit. He's coughing up blood. He regains his breath, but it's shallow. His body is starting to go limp.

"I… I'm glad.. I was able to meet you, Nezumi. I really-" He starts coughing again, and Nezumi's heart constricts. They've run out of time. He's run out of time. He runs his fingers through grimy white hair one last time.

"It's okay, Shion. It's okay now. Just rest."

He kisses the other's forehead gently. His voice is thick with unshed tears.

"Goodnight, Your Majesty."

The other man smiles ever so slightly as his eyes close. But this time, they both know, he won't wake up.


	4. Last Words: Part 2

**AN:** Part two of the Tumblr/self-inspired angst. This follows the plot premise of the No.6 douinshi "My Wind, Forget Me Not," and is meant to be a continuation.

* * *

They'd had more time than they'd expected, but nothing could stop the tumor in the end.

Even bedridden as he was, he didn't look as frail as others had. And Nezumi had seen more than his fair share of death. But they both knew the truth. It was an unspoken – yet not ignored – truth that hung in the air around them. It didn't need saying. Not anymore.

"Nezumi," Shion breaks the silence. He sounds like he wants to continue, but doesn't just yet. He looks almost nervous.

Nezumi leans down, and kisses him gently.

"Nezumi?"

"That was a goodnight kiss."

Shion smiles, and a tear slides down his face.

"I'm glad I was able to meet you."

"I know. We'll meet again."

Shion dies with a smile still on his face.


End file.
